1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mass spectrometer with quadrupole filter comprising, within a frame closed by a casing, a spectrometer chamber which is intended to contain the ion source and its associated electron optical system, and a quadrupole filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that, in a spectrometer of this type, periodical access to the ion source is necessary for maintenance or modification of the spectrometer characteristics. In devices of the prior art, however, this problem has not been satisfactorily solved since various disassembly operations are required in order to gain access. The object of the invention is to propose an apparatus which provides particularly easy access to the ion source.